


Love and War

by trashpanda_remus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpanda_remus/pseuds/trashpanda_remus
Summary: Everything started out perfect with Wayde, in the comfort of Thomas' head, Roman wrote sonnets, Patton gushed, even Virgil calmed and smiled. Wayde made them happy, made life better. At the start. So nobody, including and especially Thomas, had any clue as to what to do when it started to crumble. When it began to hurt.Essentially a character studyInspired by @do-you-promise on Tumblr





	Love and War

Everything started out perfect with Wayde, in the comfort of Thomas' head, Roman wrote sonnets, Patton gushed, even Virgil calmed and smiled. Wayde made them happy, made life better. At the start. So nobody, including and especially Thomas, had any clue as to what to do when it started to crumble. When it began to hurt.

* * *

The first sign that something had been off was Deceit. Not his presences, but their frequency and his amount of contribution. Even odder, how often even Patton agreed with him.

There had been a collective epiphany the night Thomas woke up at 8 p.m. on Joan's couch after a particularly draining writing session.

It wasn't that Wayde particularly disliked Joan, he had told this to Thomas this several times, he just had some jealousy problems add he promised he'd get better. Especially after he suggested Thomas work less and Joan ripped him a new one.

Virgil immediately appeared. Neither him nor Thomas could breathe. Wayde had gotten really mad last time Thomas spent so much time at Joan and Talyn's, what if this time he leaves him. Oh, God if he finds out...

Deceit's theme was surprisingly comforting.

"There's always the option to... not tell him." Deceit's voice lacked its typical confidence, Thomas' stress getting to him as well.

"But if he finds out that Thomas lied -" Virgil cut himself off, shaking his head. "Game over for sure."

Logan rolled his eyes. "There is no reason to fear reaction from Wayde," Logic himself reasoned. "Though he has a history of... eccentricity, he wouldn't end his relationship with Thomas over something so trivial as where he is for a few extra hours?"

"But what if he does?!" Roman sighed. "You know he's in a rocky place right now, what if this is the final straw?!"

"Well, judging by the last four 'final straws', as you put it, he and Thomas would resume their relationship within three weeks at most."

"But that's three whole weeks alone, Logan!" Patton's voice sounded heartbroken. The recent bumps in the relationship had been getting to him, especially as of late."Thomas loves Wayde, and he loves Thomas!"

The room went quiet especially at Morality"s next statement.

"Maybe it'd be... better if he didn't know," when the group gasped, he continued to justify. "I mean he will know that Thomas was at Joan's house, but how long he was there?"

It was hard to hear Patton say that. Logan chimed in.

"You do realize that this constitutes as a lie of omission, correct?" Patton nodded.

"Well, Logan, sometimes it's different with boyfriends," Patton chirped. "We don't want Wayde to be angry with Joan and Thomas to get hurt!"

"Why would Wayde hurt Thomas?" Logan was getting annoyed. "He has never been shown to be physical with Thomas before, nor made any indication he would. "

"He means leave, Logan!" Virgil was almost slipping into Temptest Tongue. "If Wayde finds out, he may leave! He's left for smaller..."

Deceit clapped his hands. "So, we've decided! What shall Thomas tell him?"

"He was at lunch?" Roman suggested, they all shook their heads. "Thomas can grab a quick lunch and tell Wayde that he went out with a group!"

That was good for everyone. Wayde was strict, but he tended to be okay when Thomas was with a group.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Logan was still confused. "Wayde isn't Thomas' parent, Thomas is a grown man!"

He went unheard as the group decided.

* * *

Deceit kept showing up. 

"We can't let him tell Joan the truth!" Roman defended. "You know how they reacted when he tried to keep Thomas from posting as often, if they knew that it was Wayde's idea they'd never just let Thomas skip!"

"And we don't want Joan interfering again, last time they did, Wayde didn't talk to Thomas for a week!" Virgil's eyeshadow had been darkening more and more. Logan was growing concerned.

"He wants to make Wayde happy and secure!" Patton said, his voice peppy on a way that had to be fake. "Sometimes you need to make sacrifices in a relationship!"

"But Thomas' fans are not a part of this relationship, and he promised them he would attend," Logan spoke up despite the fact he was being listened to less and less.

"Of course I want to keep my fans happy!" Thomas defended himself, though his face fell. "But... Wayde isn't in a good place right now, what if he does something bad while I'm gone?"

"You are not Wayde's guardian, Thomas," Logan sighed. "Though it is honorable to want to keep him happy, Wayde is a grown man in charge of his own actions. You can think about you sometimes."

Thomas nodded, looking conflicted, Virgil spoke up. "But what if he leaves while you're away? What if that's all the time needed for him to realize that he doesn't want you anymore?"

"Then he doesn't deserve Thomas in the first place!" Logan declared but he was talked over once again by Roman.

"We can't be alone again, Logan!"

The room paused. Deceit had barely said a word and yet in moments Thomas was picking up his phone, telling Joan that he couldn't make it to the panel today.

_ **Sorry, Wayde is sick :/ -TS** _

__Joan's concerned replies churned Logan's stomach, even worse when he saw Patton was relieved.

Something was wrong.


End file.
